Like Moths
by PurplePlatypusBear21
Summary: My short stories (500-1,000 words) for the Sinful Sundays Zucest challenge! Each chapter is its own story. Enjoy : )
1. Temptation

**Week 1:** Temptation

 **Genres:** Drama/Family

 **Rating:** T

 **Setting:** Modern AU

 **Word Count:** 994

 **Author's Note:** Don't worry – this will likely be the only modern AU story

* * *

 **Temptation**

 _"_ _How do you feel having your sister back home?"_

It was the question all his friends were dying to know. But at the time, Zuko did not have a good answer. After all, Azula had only returned home three weeks ago. Prior to that, he hadn't seen his sister in an entire decade. Not since the "accident" that led to the scar on his face and his parents' bitter divorce. His father took Azula far away, and in all honesty, he was relieved.

He didn't remember much of his sister. Of course, he did have some fond memories of her, but they were mostly overshadowed by all the times she bullied and teased him, all the times she called him "Zuzu" after he told her not to.

Now, just as he was entering his senior year, his father was in prison for embezzlement and Azula was home. He had expected the young woman who walked in the front door to be familiar. Instead, she was a stranger, and a disturbingly beautiful one at that. The way she looked at him for the first time sent chills up his spine. They shared the same yellow eyes, but hers radiated danger. "Hello, Zuzu," were the first words out of her mouth. She followed this with an inappropriately tight hug, one in which her cheek was pressed to his and he could feel her smirk as his cheeks flushed.

Things only grew more uncomfortable for him from there. Every time he'd come back from the gym, she'd offer to massage his sore muscles. Sometimes he'd let her. Sometimes it felt a little too good. Then there were the times she'd practice yoga in the family room. She'd ask him to help her stretch. Push her legs out wider, pull her hips up to make sure her back was flat. And the way she'd parade around the house in nothing but a towel after a shower… he couldn't help but wonder if she was doing this to him on purpose.

One night, after three weeks of her little games, after their mother left them alone to go on vacation with her boyfriend, his suspicions were confirmed.

* * *

She walked into his bedroom, leaning against the doorway in a red silk robe. "What are you up to, big brother?"

"I was, uh, just about to play a computer game my friend, Sokka, recommended."

"What game?"

"Five Nights at Freddy's…"

She flipped his light switch, making the room pitch black besides the glow from the computer screen.

"What are you doing?"

"It's a horror game… just setting the mood."

"Seriously? Sokka knows I hate horror games. As if this thunderstorm weren't frightening enough…"

"Would you be less scared if I played with you?" She walked behind his desk chair.

"Maybe… but I don't have another chair."

"That's okay." She plunked herself down on his lap. "You can still see, right?"

"Y-yeah," he gulped, placing his arm around her to use the mouse. Her hair smelled like vanilla. "Have you played this before?"

"No. But how scary can it be?"

The static and harsh buzzing sound from the start screen filled the monitor and speakers, making them both flinch.

"Here we go," he exhaled.

They listened to the longwinded recorded message that explained how to play, periodically checking the cameras and doors. Three animatronics in 1A. Nothing happened at all for the first two minutes. After that, the rabbit animatronic made its move. They screamed when they found it standing way too close to the camera.

Thunder roared and lightning flashed outside the window.

Too scared to play, Zuko passed the mouse to the girl on his lap. They shrieked whenever they saw the rabbit standing in the window. At 19% power, the chicken animatronic came out to play. They trembled. He put his arms around his sister's waist and held her close.

"Okay, I was wrong… this game is terrifying," she admitted.

Another crash of thunder resounded, but this time after lightning struck, everything went black. The power was out.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the siblings cried, clutching onto each other for dear life. Azula had turned her upper half around to hug him closer. They found themselves breathing heavily into each other's mouths.

"Zuzu… can I sleep with you in your bed tonight?"

"Y-yeah," he choked.

They crawled into bed together.

She inched herself close to him.

"A-are you still scared?" he inquired.

"Mmhmm. Are you?"

He nodded. "I'm definitely having nightmares tonight."

"At least I'll be here to make it all better."

"How?" he asked against his better judgment.

She pressed her lips to his, tentatively at first, but her kisses became hungrier when he didn't stop her. She rolled on top of him, driving her tongue into his mouth.

He pushed her back. "Azula, stop. We can't do this."

"Why not?" She began kissing and sucking his neck.

"Because it's wrong!"

"It's only wrong if we get caught, Dum-Dum." She ground her hips against his growing erection.

"B-but you're my sister!"

"And what would you do to me if I weren't?"

"I'd…" He looked up into her feral eyes. "I'd rip open your robe and fuck you blind."

She took his hands and guided them to the sash of her robe, allowing him to pull it.

In the darkness, he could just make out the outline of her breasts, as if they were taunting him. He had to touch them. He had to have her. "Fuck it," he growled, tearing off her robe and forcing her onto her back.

Kissing, groping, panting, biting, scratching, moaning, their hips collided into each other's again and again until the storm abated. Temptation won.

Maybe sex with his sister had been a mistake, but if he could go back, he'd repeat it over and over. Watching the beautiful girl sleeping in his arms, he had never felt so complete. She was right where she belonged.

 _"_ _How do you feel having your sister back home?"_

 _Alive_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Five Nights at Freddy's is terrifying. I didn't do it justice in this short story.


	2. Punishment

**Week 2:** Punishment

 **Genres:** Parody/Humor

 **Rating:** M

 **Setting:** Season 3, sometime between "The Awakening" and "The Beach"

 **Word Count:** 967

 **Author's Note:** Not to be taken seriously. At all.

* * *

 **Punishment**

The chaos began when her baby brother, Tom-Tom, started crying for food. In the brief five minutes Mai disappeared to fetch him a snack, he vanished.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" she cried, frantically scouring the corners of each room. "Mom and Dad are gonna kill me." Her blood ran cold upon noticing the open window in the room Tom-Tom was last seen. _He could have definitely climbed up there._ When she peered out the window, she found tufts of white fur on the sill and observed that the bushes below had a toddler-sized indent in them. But Tom-Tom was still not in sight.

She ran to Ty Lee's house, interrupting her acrobatic friend's lunch with desperate pleas for assistance. Being the helpful friend that she was, Ty Lee leapt from rooftop to rooftop, and much to her delight, she found the toddler. "He's chasing a white cat! They're heading toward the Palace!"

The girls decided to split up when they reached the Palace, with Ty Lee starting at Azula's bedroom and Mai starting at Zuko's. The acrobat pushed open the princess's door to find that the room was empty. However, in the corner of her eye, she happened to see a baby's foot disappear into a room down the corridor… the Fire Lord's chamber. _Shit_. She dropped to her knees to slither surreptitiously into the bedroom. What she saw on the inside shocked her beyond belief.

But probably not to the extent that Mai was stunned when she barged into Zuko's room. Her boyfriend was in there all right. Sitting on his bed. Naked. With his equally nude sister spread across his lap on her stomach. She had a ball-gag in her mouth and giant red hand print on her right butt cheek. The golden eyes of the firebending siblings doubled in size with the disruption.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Mai bellowed, her pale cheeks flushing with anger.

"Mai! This isn't what it looks like!" Zuko insisted. "We're just playing a punishment game. We… both… lost…"

Azula, unable to speak due to the ball-gag, nodded her head in agreement. She smirked with her eyes.

Mai crossed her arms. "You really expect me to believe this is a _game_?!"

"As children of the royal family, we have to be prepared for _anything_. It's good practice for us to figure out what we'd do in certain situations. Like if we were to be taken prisoner. This isn't sexual or anything!"

The princess could feel her brother sweating more and more with every passing second.

"Bullshit! You have a boner for Spirits' sake!"

"You know I can't control Zuko Junior!"

While Mai and Zuko bickered, Ty Lee was motioning for Tom-Tom to come to her without being noticed by Ozai. Fortunately, the Fire Lord was quite occupied. Absolutely wasted on fermented cactus juice, he was applying makeup in the mirror wearing one of his ex-wife's dresses and high heels while muttering to himself. "They say I need a new Fire Lady. I'll show them. I don't need anybody. I can be a pretty woman too."

The acrobat thought she was in luck when the white cat darted past her and out the door. Tom-Tom started to crawl toward her, still trying to catch the cat. But just as the cat passed her, she sneezed. Ozai turned around, glaring at Ty Lee with a mixture of fury and embarrassment.

"Hello, Fire Lord Ozai. Lovely day for crossdressing isn't it? Well, I should be going now!" She grabbed Tom-Tom and started to run.

"Why you little – " The Fire Lord took after her, shooting lightning and fire balls down the hall while trying to not trip in his high heels.

Ty Lee ran straight into Zuko's room with Ozai following. For a solid minute, the five of them stared at each other in silence. With Azula naked on Zuko's lap and a ball-gag in her mouth, with Zuko naked sporting a monstrous erection, with Ozai in drag, the awkwardness pervading the atmosphere was oppressive. Ty Lee covered Tom-Tom's eyes with her hand.

Finally, Zuko broke the silence. "Father… is that… mom's dress – "

"Ah, I see you kids are playing your punishment games again," Ozai interrupted, ignoring the question. "Carry on." He scurried out the door.

Zuko flashed his girlfriend a sardonic grin. "See, I told you it was just a game."

"Whatever, Zuko. You and your whole family… it's… too much. We're over." She left the room with Ty Lee and Tom-Tom trailing behind.

"Mai, wait!" the prince called after her.

Azula reached behind her head and removed the ball-gag from her mouth. "Don't chase after her. She's not worth it."

"Hey, no talking!" He slapped her hard on the ass cheek. "You know the rules."

She groaned with pain and pleasure.

He sighed. "This has been a weird day."

"Tell me about it." She sat up and repositioned herself such that she was straddling her brother's waist. "So now that everyone's gone, why don't you further punish me by putting me through one of your boring sex marathons?"

He knew she meant to insult him, but he had become inured to that. "Eh, sure. Why not?"

* * *

For the rest of the evening, Mai and Ty Lee watched and played with Tom-Tom while simultaneously trying to cleanse their brains with copious amounts of tea. Mai's parents were none-the-wiser of the adventurous mishap when they returned home.

The prince and princess passed out on Zuko's bed after reaching a new record of having sex nine times in four hours.

As for the white cat, Miyuki returned home safely to the herbalist in the Earth Kingdom. This wasn't the first time she had gotten in trouble with the Fire Nation, and it certainly wouldn't be her last.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And that, kids, is how Miyuki got in trouble with the Fire Nation.


	3. Weakness

**Week 3:** Weakness

 **Genres:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

 **Rating:** T

 **Setting:** Fire Nation royal family Ember Island beach house (after _Smoke and Shadow_ )

 **Word Count:** 1,000

* * *

 **Weakness**

"I thought I'd find you here," the Fire Lord muttered as he entered the front door of his family beach house. He wondered if this was the first time his sister had seen the refurbished interior. It probably looked vastly different to her. She had certainly wasted no time in setting fire to the drapes and scorching the walls.

Too consumed with her own thoughts, Azula was unaffected by his cold tone. She remained seated cross-legged on the floor with her back toward her brother.

"How could you just pack up and leave like that?! Without saying a word!" As he walked toward her, his lividness was washed over with grave concern. She was breathing heavily, clearly unraveled. "Azula…?" Peering over her shoulder, he could see she was staring at a newly drawn family portrait of Noren, Ursa, Kiyi, and himself. "Oh, Azula… I know what this must look like – "

"Was it really _that_ easy to replace me?" The portrait shook in her trembling grasp. She glared at it contemptuously, considering whether or not to turn it to ash.

He kneeled down beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You haven't been replaced! No one could possibly take your place." He took the portrait from her and set it face down on the floor. "Noren thought it would be a good idea – to make Mother feel more at home."

She gritted her teeth. "You shouldn't be here, Zuko. Go home. Go back to _them_." She couldn't bring her yellow eyes to meet his, afraid she may burst into tears.

"Why did you leave? Why would you leave when we just got you back?" The timbre of his voice was desperate and pleading.

"It doesn't matter. And I'm not going to stay here either – I'll be gone by daybreak."

He forced her chin up to look at him. "Azula, just _talk_ to me!" Seeing the pain in her eyes was heart wrenching. "Did… something happen?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you…"

He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I promise I'll believe you."

After a long pause, she sighed. "Mother…" Her jaw trembled. "…said she could never forgive me for putting Kiyi's life at risk – "

"But you didn't!"

"She said I'm still the _monster_ I've always been," she snarled with tears welling in her amber orbs. She turned away to blot them as inconspicuously as possible.

"Azula," he whispered, turning her around and pulling her head toward his chest. He held her there, stroking her hair as his shirt absorbed the tears she fought so hard to hold back. "She should _never_ have said that to you. You're not a monster. You've never been. _I_ see the good in you – "

"No, she's right." She shook her head. "I knew it was a mistake returning home – "

"Then why did you?" He released her, cupping her cheek as she sat up. "If you knew it was a mistake, why did you come home?"

"For you!" she wailed. "I came home for you because… you… you make me weak."

"I… make you weak?" He wasn't quite sure what she meant by that or why it made him feel disheartened and intrigued all at once.

"Yes. But it was a mistake, and now I'm leaving. So just forget about me. Forget I ever existed."

"You know that's impossible." He held her face in both of his warm hands. "Fire dagger to my throat, if I were forced to choose between you and them… Azula, I would choose _you._ Every. Single. Time."

The sincerity in his eyes told her that he meant it. Her heart pounded heavily within her chest. Surrendering to her weakness, she leaned in and kissed his lips.

The kiss didn't last long but it was enough to jolt his core and hinder his breath. He felt awakened.

She pulled back abruptly. "I'm sorry… I'm such a fool." She began to stand up, but she stopped when he grabbed her hand.

Without thinking, he pulled her back down and kissed her gently. Perhaps it was because he would do anything in his power to get her to stay, or because he enjoyed the softness of her lips, or because he had missed her so much, or because her beauty outshined the stars. As he deepened the kiss, the reason became clear.

Breathless, she broke the kiss. "Why? Why would you do that?"

"Maybe because… you make me weak too," he smiled. "But at the same time, you… you give me strength. You've always pushed me to be my best. I wouldn't be half the man I am today if you hadn't been there to challenge me. I'd be lost without you. I _need_ you."

"Zuzu," she exhaled, gazing affectionately into his golden eyes. "I need you too."

His heart fluttered. Swept away by his emotions, he kissed her again, this time aggressively. Smothering her lips with his, he laid her down on her back, resting his weight on her. "Spirits, I need you," he breathed against her lips before capturing them once again between his.

She pulled his face closer to hers, running her fingers through his wild raven locks. For a moment, she wondered if she were dreaming. She had wanted this for so long. Ever since she fled to the Forgetful Valley. Having him kiss her so passionately, breathing in his summery scent, touching him, tasting him, it was all so surreal. She _loved_ him. And because of this, she knew she had to be strong for him.

"Azula… we… shouldn't get too carried away," he panted in between kisses. "Come home with me." He rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him before kissing her nose. "Tell me you'll come home with me."

"Zuzu," she smiled, resting her hand on his scarred cheek. "For you… I'd do anything." She kissed his lips, knowing it wouldn't be the last time she'd get to feel his mouth on hers. "Let's go home."


	4. Fever

**Week 4:** Fever

 **Genres:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

 **Rating:** K+

 **Setting:** Forgetful Valley (alternate ending to _The Search_ )

 **Word Count:** 1,000

* * *

 **Fever**

 _Even when you're strong… you're weak._ His sister's parting words resounded incessantly as he desperately searched for her in the Forgetful Valley. But just as he had almost abandoned all hope, he found her. Curled up in the fetal position near the westernmost pool of water, entirely motionless. Unresponsive to his cries.

Zuko ran to her as fast as his buckling knees would carry him. Kneeling down beside her, he picked her up, cradling her like a child. She was hot to the touch. Dangerously hot.

Azula's yellow eyes fluttered opened as she gained consciousness. "Zuzu?" she whispered, reaching for him. "Is that really you?"

He grabbed her hand and guided it to his cheek. "Yes. It's me. I'm here." His voice cracked.

"I don't feel right."

"You're burning up." He gently stroked her onyx hair behind her ear, not fazed by the sweatiness of the strands. "Hang on." He softly laid her down on the grass before removing his outermost layer, which he promptly ripped up into rags. With shaky hands, he soaked one of the cloths in the cool water. When he returned to her, he propped her head up onto his lap and placed the wet rag on her scorching forehead.

She sighed, instantly comforted by the cold water. "I've been seeing things… illusions… but not like before – "

"Why don't you save your energy and try to get some rest?" he soothed, continuing to run his fingers through her silky locks. "You can tell me all about these visions in the morning."

"You promise you'll… still be here?"

"Of course."

He held her through the night, coaxing her through each nightmare that plagued her slumbers.

* * *

Though still weakened, she was feeling a bit more stable when the sun rose. Waking up to find her brother loyally by her side was medication on its own, despite how much it elevated her heartrate.

He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty."

He pulled out a flask of water he had collected from the pool. "I hope the Spirits don't mind us drinking their water."

She snatched it from his hand and chugged down the entirety of its contents. "I honestly don't care," she exhaled, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I'll, uh, get some more," he chuckled, recovering the flask and leaning over the pool to refill it. But before he gave it back to her, he rested his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. "You're still really hot."

She knew what he meant, but the comment made her cheeks redden nonetheless. "Y-Yes, well obviously I'm sick, Fire Lord _Genius_."

"Clearly not too sick to tease me," he laughed.

"You make it too easy," she smiled before laying her head on his shoulder.

He rested his head upon hers. "So… tell me about these hallucinations."

She sighed. "They're… _confusing_."

"How so?"

"Like last night, I dreamt that I was the Fire Lord sitting in the throne room, but instead of fire behind me, there were mirrors. Actually, the mirrors surrounded the entire room, all pointing toward me. Everything was just… off. The royal hairpiece was too big – it kept digging into my scalp. The throne was _constricting_ , and I was literally chained down to it! When I called for my attendants, no one showed up." She began to breathe heavily.

He took her hand in his to calm her down.

"First, Mother appeared in one of the mirrors. She said, 'You banished all your servants, remember, foolish child?' Then Ozai showed up and said, 'Needing people makes you _weak_. Haven't you learned a thing I've taught you?' And then Uncle emerged. He said, 'How can you rely on others when you can't even rely on yourself? Do you even know who you are, Azula?' And… and…"

He interweaved his fingers with hers.

"Lu Ten was there. He told me I needed to find _my_ light. And finally… you appeared. You didn't say anything – you just stood there, bathed in orange flames, wearing your crown so proudly. You looked so…"

"Handsome?" he offered, attempting to lighten the mood.

"I was going to say 'happy', but yes… that too."

He blushed, casting his eyes down toward their laced hands.

"What do you think this means?"

Suddenly, he jolted up, completely dumbstruck. "I-I don't know how I didn't see it before! The exact same thing happened to me in Ba Sing Se after I set Appa free. Dropping that incriminating letter must have triggered it! Azula… you're having a metamorphosis!"

"A what now?"

"It's this illness that occurs when your mind wars with itself, but when it's over, you emerge as the person you were truly meant to be – "

"Did Uncle tell you this? This has Iroh written all over it – "

"Well yes, he did… and he helped me get through it. And now I'm going to guide you through yours. So… just let me take care of you, okay?" He brought his hand to her cheek.

His touch immobilized her. "Okay, brother."

* * *

He spent the rest of the day caring for her. Bringing her food and water, washing the sweat off her brow, hugging her tightly after a hallucination. Come nightfall, he fell asleep with her in his arms.

And for the first time in years, she slept peacefully. That night, Azula only had one dream.

 _She and Zuko were meandering through a dark cavern that seemed to lead to nowhere. The more they tried to firebend to see a path, the hazier everything became. Then, after they extinguished their flames, he took her hands in his. And they kissed. Suddenly, the whole cavern became illuminated in a beautiful array of warm light. They were able to find their way out._

When she woke up in her brother's embrace, it was clear that he was her light. And maybe, just maybe, she was his too. The realization brought a smile to her face.

"Hey Azula," he whispered, affectionately stroking her cheek. "Your fever's broken."


	5. Submission

**Week 5:** Submission

 **Genres:** Romance/Drama

 **Rating:** M

 **Setting:** Fire Nation Palace (after _Smoke and Shadow_ )

 **Word Count:** 999

 **Author's Note:** Lemon warning!

* * *

 **Submission**

Considering his wrists and ankles were securely tied to his bedposts, all he could do was watch as she rode him. The lightning in her eyes, her parted ruby lips, the rise and fall of her breasts, his erection vanishing inside of her tight core with every fervent roll of her hips.

"Not. Yet," she hissed upon sensing he was close to orgasm, undulating her hips more aggressively to further torture her victim.

Although he had already made her cum twice this session, he knew there would be consequences if he failed to relieve her again. So he gritted his teeth and struggled against his binds, fighting back the urge to erupt inside of her until finally she came hard on his cock in a burst of ecstasy. Her slick walls pulsing around him so snuggly triggered his own release. "Azulaaaaaaaaa," he groaned, dropping his head back on the pillow.

Their chests heaved together as they recovered their breath, both their bodies coated in sweat and sin. And then, just like always, she removed herself from him, untied him, threw on her robe, kissed his forehead, and started for the door.

But this time, he grabbed her wrist before she left his reach. "Azula… do you think that maybe you could submit to me for once?"

She laughed patronizingly. "Zuzu. You can't simply _ask_ for my submission. You have to _take_ it."

"I will," he muttered. "Just you wait."

"I won't hold my breath." Again, she started for the door, only to be stopped by his grip.

"Wait, Azula… I love you."

She smirked. "I know." Then she disappeared out the door.

* * *

Ty Lee never once questioned the Fire Lord's intentions. With the previous attempts on his life, she thought it would be a great idea for him to learn how to chi block. And after a month of intense training, Zuko was ready to put his newfound skills to the test.

Azula was changing into her sleep robe when her brother barged into her bedroom. "Zuko, what on earth – "

He interrupted her by grabbing her upper arms and pulling her against him with a heated kiss. As their tongues clashed and battled for control, he forced his momentum forward, backing her up against a wall.

But before he could fully pin her there, she sidestepped him and used his force against him to pin him there first. She clutched his face between her hands and roamed his mouth with her impatient tongue, playfully pushing her hips up against his, making him stiffen beneath his robe.

Anticipating that she'd fight back, he immobilized her arms with a series of quick jabs, smirking devilishly at the fear in her eyes as her arms fell limp at her sides. Then he chi blocked her legs, hoisted her up over his shoulder, and stormed out of the bedroom.

"Where are you taking me?! Unhand me this instant!"

Ignoring her plea, he carried her down one of the Palace's many clandestine passageways and into a dark chamber, which Azula quickly recognized as her father's secret interrogation room, though there was one jarring difference. It seemed that Zuko had prepared for this moment by setting down a thin mattress on the floor, on top of which he promptly threw her down.

"Owww! Zuko – "

"Shhhh," he whispered, placing his hand over her mouth, muffling her complaints. With his other hand, he pulled the sash on her robe, exposing her flawless skin. His erection surged as he took in her lithe form. "You're mine. I can do anything I want to you." Wasting no time, he wrenched her legs apart and nuzzled his head between them, lapping up all the cream that was spilling out of her.

"Spirits!" she cried, thrusting her hips repeatedly toward his face in a frenzy of pleasure. "That's sooo good."

Running his tongue up and down her wet folds was not enough to quench his thirst. As he brought her closer and closer to orgasm, he shoved his index and middle finger inside of her, pushing and pulling the digits in and out of her as forcefully as possible.

"Ohhhh yes, brother! Fuck me just like that!" She arched her back, the thrusts of her hips becoming more and more erratic.

To really put her under his spell, he began sucking her clit while continuing the ministrations with his fingers. The way she squirmed was just as delicious as her sweet nectar.

"ZUKOOOO!" she wailed, abandoning her control as she came around his fingers. But before she even had a moment to catch her breath, she watched her brother disrobe and mount her.

He plunged his hard cock into her sopping heat, propping himself up by pushing down on her slender shoulders. Thrusting into her again and again, growling like a savage tiger-shark, he proceeded to fuck her like she'd never been fucked before.

Her hips met his again and again as she moaned and writhed beneath him. She was truly at his mercy and loving every minute of it. The fire in his eyes, his _need_ for her, was driving her insane.

"Cum for me, little girl," he demanded before lowering his upper body against hers to steal as many greedy kisses as he could get before she burst. Just as he commanded, he felt her explode on his cock, the rippling waves of her climax stimulating his own. But even after the most intense orgasms of their lives, he wasn't quite done with her yet…

* * *

Although she had regained the use of her limbs, he insisted on drawing her a bath and washing her. Afterwards, he held her close against him in the bathtub with his chest pressed to her back.

"Why are you being so… _affectionate_?" she asked, entwining her fingers with his.

"Azula… when _I'm_ in charge… cuddling after sex is mandatory," he chuckled.

She turned around and placed her hand on his cheek. "Zuzu… I love you."

Softly, he kissed her lips. "I know."


	6. Mother

**Week 6:** Mother

 **Genres:** Humor/Romance

 **Rating:** T

 **Setting:** Fire Nation Palace (after _Smoke and Shadow_ )

 **Word Count:** 892

* * *

 **Mother**

Ursa was suspicious to say the least. Ever since Azula returned home, she began noticing odd changes in her two eldest children's behavior. It started with family dinners. Azula refused to attend unless Zuko would be there, and the two insisted on sitting next to each other. The dining table was large enough to span the entire room, yet the princess's and the Fire Lord's chairs grew closer and closer together with every meal. Ursa would watch them bicker, argue, and pull silly pranks on each other, just like when they were kids, but it was different this time around. These gestures were playful, or dare she say, _flirtatious_.

The former Fire Lady wanted her son to spend more time with her youngest child, Kiyi, but it seemed that all he wanted to do was be with Azula. Every minute of his free time was spent with the prodigious firebender, whether they were training, taking long walks, going to political meetings, or spending an afternoon in Capital City. And then of course, there were several encounters where she'd see Azula leave Zuko's bedroom, drenched with sweat and out of breath. She'd ask her daughter, "What were you doing in there?" to which the princess would reply with something snarky like, "Teaching saber-toothed moose lions how to play tsungi horn." Or she'd watch Zuko leave Azula's bedroom, flushed and covered in scratches, scrapes, and bruises. When posed with the same question, he would just get flustered and say, "Nothing." Unlike his sister, he had never been a good liar.

At first, she stopped her imagination from getting carried away, making false assumptions, but at some point she could no longer deny the spark they had in their yellow eyes whenever they were around each other, bright enough to illuminate the whole Palace. _I fear my children may have grown too close_. It seemed ironic that at one point she had longed for her kids to get along, and now that they were joined at the hip, she strived to break their magnetic bond. She paced about the hallways shaking her head, praying to the Spirits for guidance. And that's when she heard some pained grunts coming from her son's bedroom. Bracing herself for disturbing news, she pressed her ear to the door. What she heard on the inside just about confirmed her biggest fear.

* * *

"You're doing it all wrong, Zuzu!" Azula derided. "Try it like this."

 _A long pause_. "Like that?"

"Oh yeah. Just like that. That's good."

"This is wearing me out," Zuko panted.

"Let me take a turn."

 _A longer pause._ "That's amazing! I had no idea you could move like that!"

"Hey, are you feeling brave enough to try that other trick?" she asked. "You know, the one where you're on your head."

Ursa was cringing outside the door. She couldn't handle more – this affair had to end immediately. The bedroom door smacked against the wall as it flew open, startling both her children.

They were in a compromising position alright… only not the position she had anticipated. In fact, both of them were fully dressed, clad in baggy street clothes she didn't even know were in their wardrobe. Zuko was doing a headstand, with Azula holding up his legs, trying to spin him like a top. He fell over onto his side with the sudden interruption.

"Can we help you, _Mother_?" the siblings snapped simultaneously.

"I, uh, thought I heard something – just wanted to make sure my babies were safe." Ursa shifted her eyes from Zuko to Azula and back. "What are you two doing anyway?"

The princess sighed and rolled her eyes. "About a month ago, when Zuzu and I were gallivanting about Capital City, we saw these street performers…"

The Fire Lord smacked his forehead with his palm. "This is so embarrassing."

"They were doing this new style of dance they called ' _break dancing_ '. And even though it seems like only _poor_ people are doing it, we thought it looked kind of cool since it was a lot like fighting. We've been practicing ever since."

Ursa released a sigh of relief along with a light chuckle at the innocuousness of the situation. It all made sense – why they would want to keep this a secret, why they were sweaty and panting when they left each other's rooms, how those scrapes and bruises appeared. "Well, this 'break dancing' certainly sounds entertaining. Care to show your mother some moves?"

"NO!" they shouted.

She laughed. "Okay, okay. I can take a hint. I'm leaving." She closed the door behind her as she walked back into the hallway, her mind completely at ease.

* * *

After the door was shut, Zuko grinned mischievously, wrapping his arms around his sister's slender waist. "I'm relieved that Mother walked in on us doing _that_ instead of what we usually do behind closed doors."

Azula laced her arms around her brother's neck, mirroring the mischievous grin. "Well, this may have bought us some time… but I'm sure she'll figure it out eventually."

He pulled her in closer, touching his pelvis to hers. "You say that as if you _want_ her to walk in on us."

"Perhaps I do." She swayed her hips teasingly against his.

"That's kind of weird – "

"Do you want to fuck me or not?"

His lips crashing into hers was the inevitable response.


	7. Forgiveness

**Week 7:** Forgiveness

 **Genres:** Humor/Romance

 **Rating:** M

 **Setting:** Aang and Katara's wedding (after _Smoke and Shadow_ )

 **Word Count:** 1,000

 **Author's Note:** Drug reference warning. Azula and Zuko get high.

* * *

 **Forgiveness**

"Look Zuzu, I know you're never happy, but do you think you could at least _try_ to pretend to be?" Azula asked her brother as they swayed together on the dancefloor.

"Sorry," he sighed. "It's just hard to look around the room and see all the happy couples. Aang and Katara were always obvious, Sokka and Suki are still going strong, Toph has Satoru, Ty Lee and Haru seem to be hitting it off, and even Mai and Kei Lo got back together – "

"After Mai _begged_ you to take her back and you shot her down."

"Yeah… I thought that's what I wanted, but when it came down to it… it just didn't feel right." He released another pitiful sigh.

"Hey, at least you get the privilege of dancing with the most beautiful girl here," she teased.

"Well I suppose that's true," he laughed, giving her a twirl. "You know, in a weird way, you're actually making me feel a lot better."

She smiled. "Good."

* * *

After the reception, Zuko escorted his sister to the inn where everyone was staying. "Hey, what room did Katara give you?"

"Thirteen. What about – "

"Impossible," he interrupted. "I'm in thirteen and specifically asked for a single."

"Did you read it correctly? Let me see your card."

He handed over the card with his room assignment.

"Hmmm… it looks like you were assigned to twelve and then she changed it to thirteen," Azula speculated. "You can see that two different inks were used."

"Ugh. I know exactly what happened. I'll explain it to you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Ooh gossip. I love it."

* * *

Azula flopped down on the mattress. "One bed. Looks like you'll have to sleep on the floor, Zuzu."

"Fire Lords don't sleep on floors, Azula. Move over." He pushed her over to the side and sat down next to her.

"So… why did Katara change your room?"

"As punishment. She… kind of threw herself at me last night."

"Oh, _really_?"

"I mean, she was _wasted_ , clearly just having pre-wedding jitters. But… she came on strong. Obviously I turned down her advances – "

"Obviously. You're one of Aang's best friends."

"That and she's _really_ not my type." He shuddered.

"So she punishes you by making you room with me for a night? That's insulting."

"I think it has less to do with you and more to do with ensuring I don't get laid tonight."

"Well, we can still have some fun," she smiled mischievously, sitting up and leaning over to grab something from her bag.

"What?!"

"Not _that_ kind of fun, perv." She sat back up, holding a joint rolled in rice paper.

His golden eyes went wide. "Is that… earth herb?!"

She smirked. "Are you up for it?"

"I've… never smoked before." He eyed his sister cautiously as she used her finger to spark the tip of the joint before taking a hit. "Where did you get this stuff anyway?"

She exhaled an herbal-scented cloud of smoke. "My Fire Warriors know how to have a good time."

After a brief pause, he shrugged. "Let me try it."

She passed the joint to her brother. "Just breathe deeply, hold your breath for five seconds, and exhale slowly."

Although her directions were accompanied by a coughing fit, he started to feel the effects within minutes. "This… feels… GREAT!" He lay down on his stomach, nuzzling his head into the pillow. "Ahhh it's so fluffy!"

She giggled, lying down next to him and removing his hairpiece. "How does _this_ feel?" she asked, combing her fingers through the dark strands.

"Ohhhhhh," he moaned. "Why does everything feel so damn good?!"

"Earth herb enhances your sense of touch." She fidgeted on the bed, trying to get comfortable, but her dress wouldn't allow it. "Zuzu, help me out of this dress, will you?"

"Yeah sure." It wasn't the first time he had to help her out of a complicated dress. He untied and pulled some strings in the back until it was loose.

"Thanks." She grabbed her sleep robe and stood in the corner with her back toward him to change. "No peeking."

He hadn't planned on peeking until she forbade it. His heartrate accelerated as he watched her step out of her dress, leaving her standing there in nothing but a black thong. Unsavory thoughts flooded his head, desire beginning to pool in his groin. Snapping back to reality, he decided to change into his sleep robe too. "This robe is so comfortable! It's like velvet."

"It _is_ velvet, Dum-Dum," she taunted, flopping back down on the bed.

"You shut your mouth," he teased, covering her lips with his hand. "Spirits, your skin is _so_ soft! Has it always been this soft?" He groped her cheeks with his hands.

She laughed snidely. "You're such a mess."

"Stop making fun of me, Azula."

"Make me," she sneered.

After that, everything happened at supersonic speed. He pulled her head toward his and kissed her to get her to stop teasing him. She melted into it, overtaken by the divine feeling of his lips on hers. He climbed on top of her, stealing air from her lungs as his tongue invaded her mouth, his erection pressing pleasantly between her legs. Mouths colliding, tongues clashing, hands groping, hips grinding, grunts escaping, the firebending siblings ignited in an exothermic reaction, like molten lava plowing through villages without concern for the unavoidable consequences. Their nerve endings felt alive as they touched, smelled, and tasted each other, their need, lust, and passion spiraling out of control.

* * *

That day, not only did Katara become Aang's wife, she also became scarred for life. "Zuko…" she called, opening his door. "I just wanted to apologize for – SPIRITS!" Her eyes transfixed themselves to Azula's lips surrounding the Fire Lord's hard cock. She couldn't bring herself to look away.

Zuko threw a blanket over his sister's bobbing head. "Don't mention it, Katara," he smirked, crossing his hands behind his head. "I forgive you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Don't do drugs. Except weed. Smoke weed every day.


	8. Promise

**Week 8:** Promise

 **Genres:** Romance/Drama

 **Rating:** M

 **Setting:** Ba Sing Se (Season 2)

 **Word Count:** 2,725

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yeah, I know I went way over the word limit, but I wanted to give you guys a really juicy lemon for the last entry. (You're welcome.) Needless to say, here's your lemon warning. If the word limit is actually important to you, then skip the lemon and I'm only at 905 words. Very minor Jetko.

* * *

 **Promise**

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Azula questioned, leaning against the wooden panels of the Pao Family Tea House with her arms crossed, a diabolical smirk laying claim to her face.

Zuko instantly straightened up, ceasing his ardent make-out session with his boyfriend. "A – " He stopped himself from saying her name.

"Who the hell is _she_?" Jet spat derisively, sensing Zuko's wariness.

"The spawn of the darkest spirit." He walked over to his sister. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing," she shrugged innocently. "I just missed you and was hoping we could spend some time together." She shifted her eyes to the bronze-skinned teenager and then back to her brother. "It seems we have _a lot_ of catching up to do, Zu – "

Before she could reveal his identity, he smothered her mouth with his hand, pushing her up against the wood siding. Leaning down, he brought his lips to her ear and muttered, "I'll meet you at the inn down the road. Sundown."

"It's a date," she purred before flashing a coy smile at the taller male and disappearing into the streets.

* * *

The princess was lying down on the bed in a suggestive pose when the banished prince let himself into the room.

"What are you doing here, Azula?" His tone was bitterly cold.

"Why, you invited me, Dum-Dum – "

"Don't play stupid," he barked. "What are you doing in Ba Sing Se?"

"Father wanted me to check up on your progress," she informed, twirling her hair with her finger. "But it seems you've grown bored of chasing the Avatar and would rather spend your time fooling around with an Earth Kingdom boy."

He glared at her with unadulterated contempt.

"I can't blame you… he's quite the looker. You've done well for yourself – "

"Shut up." He clenched his jaw, his hands balled into fists.

"No need to be nasty, Zuzu." She smirked. "In fact, I believe it's in your best interest to play nice with me." She stood up and slowly walked over to him, swinging her hips as she closed their distance.

He remained stationary as she curled her fingers around his shoulder, pressing her cheek to his.

"I'm willing to bet your little boyfriend has no idea who you really are, Prince Zuko," she hummed, grazing his ear with her lips. "It would be a shame if he were to find out…"

He grabbed her firmly by the shoulders, holding her at arm's length. "Don't you _dare_ tell him." Trying to appeal to her more human side, he sighed, loosening his grip and pleading with his golden eyes. "Promise me you won't tell. I… _really_ like him."

"Please," she scoffed, rolling her eyes and swiping his arms off of her. "You and I both know you're not gay."

"Maybe I am…"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about all our secret late-night bedroom encounters – "

"Practicing kissing hardly counts," he interjected, mockingly.

"You call crawling on top of me and grinding yourself against me until you'd cum in your underwear just _'practicing'_?" she laughed, shaking her head.

"Hey, I made you cum too – "

"So you _do_ remember."

"Yeah, well, Jet and I have done _a lot_ more than that," he sneered.

"Is that so?" She grinned cunningly. "Well Zuzu, I'd like to offer you a deal. I'll promise to keep your secret, but… I'm going to need a little something in return."

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want," she purred, grabbing her brother by the waist and pulling him against her.

"No, Azula." He stepped out of her grasp. "We can't."

She licked her lips, moistening them, making them devastatingly tantalizing. "I beg to differ." Then she untied the sash of her dress and slowly pulled the fabric up over her head.

His heart pounded against his ribcage, his breathing growing heavier and heavier with the increasing exposure of her creamy skin.

Clad only in breast bindings and emerald-colored panties, she clasped her hands around her brother's neck. "I know you want to kiss me," she breathed against his lips.

"I-If we do this… you _promise_ you won't tell him?"

"I promise – "

He cut her off with a hard kiss, seizing her by the waist and lifting her into the air, causing her to instinctively wrap her legs around his pelvis. Brushing her tongue with his, he carried her over to the bed and laid her down on her back. He removed his shirt before crawling on top of her and reclaiming her mouth. His surging erection indicated how much he missed this, how much he missed _her_.

Her restless hands traced their way up his toned back, neck, and into his untamed hair, where she scratched his scalp with her claw-like nails. Entwining her legs with his, she rubbed herself playfully against his stiff cock, growing wetter by the second. The uncertainty of how far he was willing to go with her only increased her arousal. Without breaking the kiss, she began tugging sharply on his pants, urgently needing to remove the layers between his thick manhood and her heat.

Untangling their legs, he sat up to remove his pants, but before resuming his position on top of her, he yanked at her breast bindings. "Take these off. Now." He bit down on his lip as he watched her sit up and unravel the bindings. The imminence of finally getting to see her breasts caused him to salivate. No matter how much he begged, she had never shown them to him when they were younger, although she allowed him to touch them once on his thirteenth birthday. His erection nearly burst through his underwear at the sight of them. They were much larger than he had imagined. Within a second, his hands latched onto those supple mounds, their lips and tongues colliding as he fell on top of her.

She moaned into his mouth, wriggling her hips underneath him until his erection was rubbing her in just the right spot. Feeling his warm, rough hands groping her chest, his fingers pinching gently at her nipples, his tongue tangoing with hers, and especially his stiff member teasing her through her panties was sending her to the brink. "Zuzu," she exhaled as he brought his lips to her neck, running his tongue wild against the sensitive skin.

"Don't call me that," he hissed, pausing the movements of his hips.

She pushed down on his lower back, trying to force the motions herself, while pushing her hips into his. "Don't stop. Please don't stop."

"What's my name?" He gave her neck a sharp nibble.

"Zuko, Zuko," she panted desperately, kneading the small of his back.

"Good girl." He rewarded her by licking and sucking at her neck, burying his head in the crook while grinding aggressively against her crotch. Feeling his own orgasm approaching, he needed to make her cum soon. He couldn't have her outlast him after all. Still fondling her soft breasts with one hand, he rolled off of her and slid his other hand down between her legs. He nearly came as his fingers brushed her warmth, even over her panties.

"Yes, Zuko," she groaned, arching her back and bucking her hips up toward his hand. She traced her hands up his muscular arms to his shoulders, where she pressed down and squeezed them firmly. "Touch me." Her eyes squeezed shut as a reflexive response to the overpowering pleasure.

Although he had never fingered a girl before, her body language showed him exactly what to do. He pressed against her with his three middle fingers, rubbing in slow, hard circular movements and then with quick, light vibrations. The intensity of her squeezes on his shoulders let him know she was about to explode. Having her under his control was turning him on more than he ever thought possible. Without even realizing it, he found himself with his hand down his underwear, stroking his length while fingering her over her panties.

The short, harsh gasps she emitted were becoming as erratic as the thrusts of her pelvis toward his nimble fingers. She dug her nails deeper into his shoulders as she approached her climax, allowing her eyes to flutter open for just a moment. Seeing her brother jerking himself while touching her was overwhelmingly sexy. "OHHHHHH SPIRITS!" she cried out as his hand brought her to orgasm, scratching sadistically down his back.

His hungry yellow eyes roamed up and down her slim figure. Her tangled hair, her flushed cheeks, her sultry lips, her heaving chest, the sheen of sweat on her six-pack, those emerald green panties he wanted to tear off… her intoxicating allure made him want to release himself all over her perfect body. "Azula," he growled. "I need you."

Feeling the need in his predatory stare made her want to please him so badly. She wanted him to feel the pleasure he brought to her. Leaning in to kiss his lips, she rolled him onto his back and slithered on top of him, instantly feeling his erection pushing up between her legs. Then she began to deliver a trail of soft, delicate kisses down his athletic chest until she got to his underwear. She licked him right where his stomach met the fabric, causing him to groan and buck his hips. "May I?" she asked, running her finger on the underside of the cloth while gazing into his fiery eyes.

"Yes. Please." He nearly choked on the words. Lifting up his hips, he watched his sister slide the fabric off of him, breathing deeply as he wondered exactly what she was about to do to him. He suspected she did not have much, if any, experience in this realm.

Tentatively, she lowered her head toward his aching cock, but stopped just as she brushed her lips against the tip. "Zuko… has… Jet done this to you before?"

"No, not yet…"

"Good. I want to be your first."

"I want you to be my first," he breathed.

She wasn't sure if he meant it or if he just really wanted a blowjob, but in that moment, she didn't care. Hearing those words ignited her from within, shooting warmth to her extremities, making her heart stand still. Curling her right hand around the hilt of his stiff member, she brought her mouth back down to his erection, licking the head to get a taste.

"Ohhhhhh fuuuuuuuuck," he exhaled, taking a firm hold of the bed sheets and staring at his sister with awe.

This was going to be fun. She took his swollen head between her lips, running her tongue along the sensitive underside, and then lowered her mouth down as far as it would go, allowing his cock to press into her cheek. Bobbing her head up and down slowly and using her lips to form a tight seal around his girth, she soon had him rolling his hips toward her face, grunting and groaning uncontrollably. Spirits, she loved pleasing him like this.

Gripping the sheets with one hand, he brought his other to her face to brush her long side bangs behind her ears. In this way, he could really see his gorgeous sister go to town on him. And what a sight it was. To further increase his pleasure, he cupped his left hand around her right, guiding her to pump him up and down at the same time. Soon, his entire length was coated in her saliva, making her actions feel that much more satisfying. But being sucked and jerked off like this was proving to be too much for him, and he didn't want to risk being teased if he came too early. "Azula," he panted, squeezing her hand. "I want to taste you while you suck me."

With her lips still surrounding his pulsing manhood, her golden eyes shot up to meet his, rendered breathless by his suggestion. Carefully, she released him from her mouth, her heart dancing wildly in her chest. "Yes, brother," she whispered nervously. "I'd like that."

His lips curled into a smirk. "Come here." He took her by the shoulders, pulling her on top of him while kissing her with desire and lust. Rolling her onto her back, he proceeded to lick her all the way down her body, pausing at her neck, her nipples, and her lower stomach. Without warning, he gave her a chaste kiss right on her clit, over her panties. The sharp gasp she released was music to his ears. Needing to hear more of this symphony, he licked her in the same spot with a long stroke of his tongue.

"Ahh, Zuko!" she whimpered, barely able to contain herself.

He tore off her panties, his eyes searing her as they scanned her fully naked body. "Spirits, you're beautiful," he breathed, his cock stiffening even further. He couldn't wait to shove it back inside her mouth while getting to lick her at the same time. "Roll onto your side." After she obeyed, he turned around, positioned himself onto his side, and edged himself closer to her. Then he sandwiched his head between her legs and gave her a soft lick.

"Mmmmmm," she moaned before swirling her tongue around the tip of his erection.

"L-let me do you until you're about to cum, okay?" His lips buzzed against her clit as he spoke.

"Okay," she sighed, closing her eyes to better focus on her own pleasure. The next thing she knew, her body surged with insurmountable bliss. "OHHHH ZUKOOOO!" she screamed, feeling his tongue flicking against her core. Squeezing her legs hard against his face, she couldn't help but jolt her hips toward his hot mouth.

Although he had never done this before, he could tell he was doing a good job by her little cries of passion and the way she was moving without inhibition. She seemed to prefer it when he licked her from side-to-side, but occasionally he switched it up, moving his tongue in small figure eights. Getting to taste her like this was driving him mad. He couldn't imagine anything hotter than getting to lap up all her dripping arousal. Suddenly he felt her tug at his hair and he knew she wasn't going to last much longer.

"Zukooo, I'm gonna cum!" she wailed, rocking her hips even faster, her legs beginning to shake and spasm violently.

"Suck me, Princess," he groaned before resuming his dexterous ministrations.

"I'm gonna suck you dry, brother," she growled, wrapping her lips around his thick cock and taking in his full length. Feeling him inside her mouth while he ate her out was more pleasurable than she could have possibly envisioned. With just a few more bucks of her hips, ecstasy took her by the throat, causing her to moan around her brother's erection. She found herself sucking him even harder with her release.

"A-A-AZULA!" he shouted with his badly pent up orgasm, erupting between his sister's lips. It seemed she wasn't lying when she said she would suck him dry. Even though she was still riding out the waves of her climax, he felt her milk every last drop of cum out of him and swallow it up.

Collapsing on their backs and trying to recover their breaths, they reached for each other's hands, clasping them together, feeling more connected than they had ever felt before.

* * *

"Zuko… I'm going to need you to do _one_ more thing for me – "

"What _more_ could you possibly want?!" he snapped, his own abruptness catching himself off guard.

"I-I…" She cast her eyes downward, hoping he wouldn't see how much his outburst hurt her. "…was just going to ask you to sleep next to me…"

"Azula," he sighed, repositioning such that he was lying face-to-face with her. "That's really all you want?"

"Mmhmm. If you want to, that is…"

"I do." He rested his forehead on hers. "I was planning on staying the night anyway," he smiled.

She blushed. "And you'll hold me like you used to when I'd have bad dreams?"

"Of course." He gently kissed her lips before pulling her head down toward his chest.

She nuzzled her head into the soft spot between his chest and shoulder, draping her arms tightly around him. "Hey Zuko," she whispered. "Your secret's safe with me." She kissed him softly on the neck. "I promise."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** That's all, folks! If you need more Zucest in your life, please check out my other stories. _Iroh's Sage Advice_ and _What Happens in the Crypt Stays in the Crypt_ are both Zucest one-shots and _Dishonored_ is chockfull of Zucest lemons!


End file.
